Kolektyw Władców Umysłów
Kolektyw Władców Umysłów - utworzona właściwie samorzutnie na skutek splecenia ze sobą jaźni grupy najpotężniejszych psychokinetyków, organizacja, która obecnie ma pod swoją kontrolą większość planety. Pierwotnie celem kolektywu było utworzenie lepszego świata, w którym ludziom żyłoby się lepiej, jednak wraz z czasem jaki mijał od czasu kiedy kinetycy zbiegli ze sterylnego laboratorium gdzie byli przetrzymywani, zaczynali rozumieć, że świata nie da się naprawić, można go zniszczyć, a na jego gruzach postawić nowy. Pogarszające się warunki bytowania na planecie sprawiły też, że Kolektyw porzucił swój zamysł stworzenia dogodnych warunków do życia dla wszystkich ludzi, a zamiast tego postanowił skupić się na przetrwaniu rasy ludzkiej, nagradzając spryt i inteligencje, karząc ignorancję i głupotę, oraz niewoląc siłę. Wraz z dojściem do władzy, Kolektyw mimowolnie stał się czymś więcej niż ugrupowaniem, stał się żyjącą ideą, która przenikała umysły wszystkich istot jakie mu służyły, głównie agentów, złączonych z Władcami Umysłów więzią telepatyczną, którzy niemal nieustannie przenikali myślami swoich panów, z czasem stając się ideologicznie takimi jak oni. Kolektyw postanowił wykorzystać to na wiele sposobów aby zjednoczyć ludzi pod swym sztandarem i poprowadzić ich ku własnej wizji przyszłości. Ta transformacja pojęcia sprawiła także, że Kolektyw nie ujawnił się pod koniec Trzeciej Wojny Światowej, a zamiast tego pozostał grupą mistycznych, tajemniczych osobistości, które dla wielu istniały jedynie w wyobraźni kultów. Hierarchia Kolektywu Tak złożona organizacja, o tak potężnych zasięgach jak Kolektyw, nie może obejść się bez hierarchii, kolejności według której jedni słuchają się drugich i wykonują ich polecenia. Pierwotnie Kolektyw planował podzielić się władzą i głosem w jaźni ze słabszymi psychokinetykami, jednak jawne błędy, problemy, spory i inne słabości jakie wynikały z działania ustrojów demokratycznych sprawiły, że Władcy ostatecznie odrzucili ten pomysł, na rzecz dominacji swoich umysłów nad innymi. Władcy Umysłów Czyli dwudziestu najpotężniejszych psychokinetyków na świecie, będących jednocześnie założycielami organizacji i kontrolerami wszystkich jej podmiotów. O samych Władcach ciężko jest powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, nikt nie zna obecnie ich prawdziwej tożsamości, a ze względu na stroje jakie noszą, niewielu jest także ludzi, którzy wiedzą jak przywódcy Kolektywu wyglądają. Wiadomo, że stanowi go trzynastu mężczyzn i siedem kobiet, jednak na tym wszelkie informacje się urywają, nieznany jest także pełny potencjał umysłowy i psychokinetyczny Władców Umysłów, ani też miejsce pobytu samych przywódców Kolektywu. Władcy Stref Kulturowych Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie Władcy Umysłów podzielili się władzą nad światem, którzy odpowiadają za jakie kontynenty, czy przypada ich równa ilość na każdy z nich, czy też są rozbici, wszakże utworzyli oni Federacje Kontynentalne, gdzie każdy z kontynentów jest osobnym organizmem, oznacza to, że jakiś podział musi być, nikt jednak nie wie jak dokładnie on wygląda na najwyższych szczeblach, a i niewielu się znajdzie takich, którzy rozumieją jak działa on na szczeblach powyżej Okręgów Państwowych. Chociaż Władcy Umysłów często podkreślają, że zależy im na zjednoczeniu ludzkości i jej wspólnym dążeniu do przetrwania, stosują oni całkiem szeroką gamę podziałów ludności i jedną z nich są właśnie Strefy Kulturowe. Jak łatwo jest się domyślić po nazwie, są to strefy których mieszkańców oddziela od siebie bariera kulturowa. Celem utworzenia takich stref było połączenie ludzi je zamieszkujących czynnikiem kulturowym, aby z jego pomocą negować problemy wynikająca na przykład z nierówności ekonomicznych. Jednym z lepszych przykładów jest tutaj Europa, która posiada trzy Stefy Kulturowe, Zachodnią, Wschodnią i Centralną, chociaż podziały między drugą i trzecią są tutaj niewielkie i Kolektyw od dłuższego czasu rozważa scalenie ich w jedną całość. Przywódcami Stref Kulturowych zostają jedni z najpotężniejszych psychokinetyków jakich uda się odnaleźć i zmusić do posłuszeństwa. Muszą oni pilnować aby wszystkie Okręgi Państwowe w ich obszarze wywiązywały się ze swych zobowiązań wobec Kolektywu, który może narzucić różne wymagania, od dostaw określonych materiałów, przez rozbudowę aglomeracji miejskich, a na interwencjach zbrojnych w potrzebnych do tego miejscach kończąc. Władcy takich Stref mogą wedle uznania „usuwać”, lub zastępować naczelne figury danego państwa w swoim obszarze działań, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Sami nie mają własnych państw pod kontrolą, ponieważ muszą zarządzać całymi Strefami. Podobnie jak w przypadku Władców Umysłów, niewielu wie o ich istnieniu, jeszcze mniej zna ich rolę, niemal nikt nie wie kim są i jak wyglądają. Często osoba wybrana na Władce Strefy pozoruje swoją śmierć, aby odsunąć podejrzenia od swego udziału we władaniu światem. Władcy Okręgów Państwowych Dla odmiany, te figury są całkiem znane i rozpoznawane w społeczeństwach. Odpowiadający wyłącznie przed Władcami swoich Stref Kulturowych i samymi Władcami Umysłów, mogą być nazywani bardzo różnie w zależności od państwa do jakiego trafią, w jednych nazywają się dyktatorami, w innych królami, a w jeszcze innych przywódcami, mnogość opcji i możliwości jest całkiem spora. Tacy ludzie, zawsze będący psychokinetykami, mają praktycznie nieograniczoną kontrolę w kwestii władania swoim państwem. Mogą uczynić ze swych terytoriów raj na ziemi, bądź zrobić z nich jeden wielki obóz pracy, wszystko zależy od samych Władców. Niektóre tereny wybrane przez ludzi nad Władcami Okręgów, celowo mają narzucane odpowiednie wymogi, aby sprzyjać stworzeniu obszarów, które są, albo przynajmniej silą się na bycie rajem na ziemi, podczas gdy inne celowo zmienia się w dystopijne „łagry”, gdzie ludzie mnożą się na potęgę i równie szybko jak się reprodukują, tak samo się zużywają. Praktycznie każdy Okręg Panstwowy ma dwa obszary przeciwstawne do siebie, jeden będący sielankową, wolną od wszelkich niepokojów oazą, oraz drugi będący piekłem na ziemi, gdzie śmierć i wyzysk są zjawiskami codziennymi, jest to jednak tylko pozorny obraz, przynajmniej w przypadku pozornie sielankowej egzystencji. Kolektyw obrał bardzo prostą drogę awansu społecznego, gdzie wiedza, inteligencja i zdolności jednostki decydują o jej pozycji, system sprawiedliwy, ale zero-jedynkowy i okrutny w swych osądach. W praktyce oznacza to, że jeśli jakaś rodzina ma szczęście mieszkać w idyllicznej rezydencji, wolna od trosk i niepokojów, jej dzieci, jeśli nie sprostają wyzwaniom rzucanym im przez system edukacji i sam Kolektyw, nie będą miały prawa mieszkać ze swą rodziną. Nierzadko zdarzało się, że takie dzieci były posyłane prosto do piekła najgorszych stref robotniczych, gdzie nie liczy się intelekt, a machinalne wykonywanie rozkazów. W najlepszym razie taka osoba może skończyć jako posłuszny niewolnik, w służbie innych przedstawicieli państwowej inteligencji, mający wykonywać wszelkie rozkazy swych panów. Sami władcy w zależności od upodobania mogą tworzyć swe rezydencje gdzie im się podoba, nierzadko jednak decydują się na jedną, lub drugą z wyżej wymienionych opcji, gdzie ich wieże dumnie wybijają się ponad idylliczne miasta, lub gdzie ich pałace groźnie spoglądają na pracujące u ich stóp masy. Ale bycie władcą państwa to nie tylko przyjemności, według Kolektywu kluczem do przetrwania jest samowystarczalność, co oznacza, że Władcy Okręgów muszą dbać o absolutnie wszystko co związane z utrzymywaniem kontroli, rozwojem i budową państwa. W ich kompetencji leży aby potężne, w większości zautomatyzowane farmy, produkowały odpowiednie ilości żywności, aby zaspokoić potrzeby obywateli, mieszkających i pracujący w nielicznych, ale mimo wszystko ogromnych miastach, to ci ludzie mają mieć na względzie aby Protektorat wywiązywał się ze swych obowiązków i dbał o porządek i bezpieczeństwo obywateli, finalnie to ci ludzie mają dbać o wdrażanie w życie woli Władców Umysłów, a na ich świadomości stale ciąży fakt, że jeśli zawiodą, z pewnością czeka ich kara. Mówcy Chociaż to Władcy Okręgów Państwowych mają władzę nad Protektoratem, to Mówcy mają faktyczną kontrolę nad ludźmi. Ci psychokinetycy, wyselekcjonowani przez Władców Umysłów zostali specjalnie zindoktrynowani, czy też „zaprogramowani”, aby głosić wolę Kolektywu i rozpowszechniać jego kult wśród mieszkańców wszystkich terenów kontrolowanych przez organizację. Nierzadko są oni także wysyłani do stref autonomicznych, aby tam głosić nauki i rozpowszechniać kult Władców Umysłów. Praktycznie każdy Okręg Przemysłowy ma przynajmniej jednego takiego psychokinetyka na swoim terytorium, nierzadko są oni kandydatami na objęcie stanowiska Władcy takowego, jeśli osoba obecnie piastująca stanowisko zawiedzie, stąd między Władcami Okręgów a Mówcami, zawsze można wyczuć wzajemną niechęć. Mówcy są także wysoce wyspecjalizowanymi jednostkami, dobiera się ich na podstawie wyglądu mieszkańców danego regionu, a konkretniej na podstawie wyidealizowanego kanonu piękna jaki jest w owym regionie wyznawany. Dalej psychokinetyk jest uczony na temat kultury tych właśnie ludzi, przyswaja język i ich wartości, a następnie adaptuje je na potrzeby kolektywu, rozwijając cechy pożądane przez Władców Umysłów i negując elementy szkodliwe. Ludzie ci zajmują się także dostosowywaniem wierzeń lokalnej ludności do wiary kolektywu i spokojnym jej adaptowaniem. Z czasem ludzie ci, często kompletnie nieświadomie, stają się wypranymi marionetkami w rękach Władców Umysłów. Mówcy mają jednak jeszcze jeden, przerażający atut. W czasie swych wystąpień, które zawsze mają miejsce na otwartych placach, przed obliczem tłumów, Mówcy lubią stawać na bardzo niewielkich scenach, gdzie tłum jest jak najbliżej ich samych. Jest to interpretowane jako gest zaufania, czasami posuwany tak daleko, że Mówcy dosłownie wkraczają w tłum ludzi w czasie swoich przemówień, narażając się tym samym na atak, ale także ogromnie zyskując w oczach ludzi. W praktyce jednak, wykorzystują oni swoje moce telepatyczne, aby wpływać na umysły ludzi, aby zmieniać ich, pełna pasji i emocjonalności ekspresja mówców jest tutaj jedynie przykrywką dla ich tików, wynikających z używania potężnych obszarów mocy swego umysłu do wpływania na masy, które po takim wystąpieniu stają się praktycznie marionetkami samego Mówcy, a co za tym idzie, Kolektywu. Bardzo rzadko, ale jednak, Mówcy pozwalają sobie na zamanifestowanie mocy psychokinetycznych, unosząc się nad ziemie, otaczając się girlandami piorunów, lub kulami ognia. Wykorzystuje się to jednak głównie w społecznościach słabo rozwiniętych, które traktują takie czyny jako cuda i nie doszukując się naukowego wyjaśnienia, natychmiast uznają boskość samego Mówcy i jego słów. Dzięki ich działaniom, Kolektyw uniknął dziesiątek buntów w obozach pracy, czy nawet zwykłych miastach. Mieszkańcy zaczęli bowiem masowo wierzyć, że wyzysk ich ciał jest potrzebny dla większego dobra ogółu, a bieda w miastach jest czymś naturalnym i nie należy się przeciwko temu buntować. Egzekutorzy Jednostki równie upiorne co tajemnicze. Ci psychokinetycy to agenci Kolektywu, przystosowani do zabijania. Wysyłani jedynie przez Władców Umysłów i odpowiadający także wyłącznie przed nimi, są tajemniczymi personami, które niczym modliszki w czasie polowania, czają się na swoje ofiary potrafią niepostrzeżenie zbliżyć się do swego celu, aby zadać mu morderczy cios, a następnie bezpiecznie się wycofać i zniknąć bez śladu. Wysyła się ich głównie do eliminacji innych agentów Kolektywu, którzy zawiedli w wykonywaniu swych zadań, stąd tak wysoki poziom autoryzacji ich działań. W trakcie wykonywania misji nie muszą zważać na jej koszta, mogą korzystać z dowolnych metod, od subtelnych sposobów jak trucicielstwo, aż po tak agresywne rozwiązania jak zamach bombowy. Podobnie jak Mówcy, tak i Egzekutorzy są odpowiednio dobierani spośród psychokinetyków odnalezionych przez Kolektyw. Te jednostki są jednak szkolone w infiltracji tłumów przy jednoczesnym nie zwracaniu na siebie uwagi. Takie osoby są mistrzami w posługiwaniu się praktycznie każdym rodzajem oręża, od broni białej, przez palną, a na różnych rodzajach oręża prototypowego kończąc. Ponadto egzekutorzy są programowani przez Władców Umysłów aby nie mieć najmniejszych oporów przed zabijaniem żadnego celu jaki stanie im na drodze, a w razie porażki, równie bez lęku odebrać życie sobie. Ciężko powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej o samych Egzekutorach, gdyż podobnie jak o samych Władcach Umysłów niewiele wie o ich istnieniu, a ci którzy się dowiadują, zwykle przyswajają właśnie ostatnią informację w swoim życiu. Cztery Filary Kolektywu Ponieważ Kolektyw jako organizacja oficjalnie nie istnieje, niewiele osób wie o tym, że posiada on własną ideologie, którą stara się wypełniać umysły ludzi jacy żyją na kontrolowanych przez niego terenach. Ideologia ta oparta jest na tak zwanych Czterech Filarach Kolektywu, które opisują jakie są priorytety organizacji, oraz jej cele. Przez wzgląd na fakt, że psychokinetycy są dość inteligentnymi osobami, a w porównaniu do zwykłego człowieka istnymi geniuszami, Władcy Umysłów zostawiają swoim agentom sporą dowolność w podejmowaniu decyzji, skupiając się jedynie na ogólnych wytycznych, przynajmniej w większości spraw. Filarami kolektywu są kolejno: Władza Będąca absolutną podstawą dla realizacji celów Władców Umysłów, władza oznacza tutaj całkowitą kontrolę nad wszystkimi istotami znajdującymi się pod ochroną Kolektywu, oraz dalsze jej rozszerzanie na tereny społeczności jakie jeszcze pod batem organizacji się nie znajdują. Kolektyw motywuje swoją chęć władzy absolutnej i konieczność kontroli, ułomnością działania poprzednich systemów i samolubnością ludzi takowymi władającymi, czego najlepszym przykładem jest to, jak łatwo owe systemy było sprowokować do wzajemnej walki i w konsekwencji unicestwić. Kolektyw wychodzi z założenia, że tylko pod jego wpływem ludzkość może zjednoczyć się w swym dążeniu do doskonałości i tylko będąc pod absolutną kontrolą nie będzie musiała obawiać się o swoje przetrwanie. Celem długofalowym Kolektywu jest mimo wszystko rozwój ludzkości jako gatunku i chociaż na razie skupiają się oni na ogarnięciu sytuacji na planecie, coraz częściej w umysłach agentów przewijają się myśli o sięgnięciu do gwiazd. Jednak tak długo jak ludzkość nie jest zjednoczona pod jednym sztandarem i nie jest zespojona jedną, wspólną ideą, według Kolektywu nie może być mowy o dalszym rozwoju gatunku, gdyż postęp będzie wciąż niszczony przez konflikty. Nie jest więc przesadą powiedzenie, że Kolektyw ponad wszystko pragnie władzy i aby ją zdobyć i utrzymać, nie liczy się z kosztami, zwłaszcza ludzkiego życia, co bardzo efektownie udowodnił wywołując Trzecią Wojnę Światową. Kolektyw nie dba też specjalnie o metody jakimi władza na ich terenach jest utrzymywana, dzięki czemu Władcy Okręgów Państwowych mają sporą dowolność i elastyczność w swych metodach kontroli ludu, zawsze jednak są to ustroje totalitarne, bądź inne formy dyktatury, co jest wymuszane ogólnym podejściem organizacji, jednak to od władcy danego terenu zależy jak bardzo chce dawać się we znaki swoim, można śmiało powiedzieć, poddanym. Posłuszeństwo Przez termin posłuszeństwa rozumie się tutaj zarówno posłuszeństwo mas jak i jednostek stojących na szczycie, wobec Władców Umysłów. Uosobieniem filaru Posłuszeństwa jest tak zwany Kodeks Zasad Ogólnych, napisany przez samych przywódców Kolektywu, jest jak sama nazwa wskazuje, zbiorem zasad, lub jak kto woli instrukcją jak skutecznie manipulować i kontrolować ludność na jakimś terenie. Kodeks odnosi się w zasadzie jedynie do norm ekonomicznych i prawnych, zostawiając sporą elastyczność w dostosowaniu swoich zasad do danych kręgów kulturowych. Tymi ostatnimi mają zajmować się Mówcy, wymusza to wzajemną współpracę obu grup, a celowe uzależnianie ich działalności od siebie nawzajem, zapobiega buntowi w wewnętrznych kręgach Kolektywu, przynajmniej w większości przypadków. W aspekcie ekonomicznym Kodeks Zasad Ogólnych, może być wykorzystywany do wielu celów, można stosować zawarte w nim techniki do zwiększania konsumpcji jakiegoś towaru; podnosić produktywność pracowników z użyciem odpowiedniej motywacji, bądź straszaka; odpowiednimi metodami można było także zwiększać lub zmniejszać możliwości gospodarki danego państwa, co ważne jednak w sposób całkowicie kontrolowany, przez co spadek można było szybko przekuć we wzrost i na odwrót, bez druzgocących konsekwencji. W Kodeksie Zasad Ogólnych dodano także rozdziały o mechanikach opartych w stu procentach o ludzki wyzysk i jak tworzyć miejsca będące obozami pracy, które pomimo wysokiej śmiertelności nadal będą miały wzrost populacji jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, chociaż Władcy Okręgów z reguły wolą podnosić liczbę zwykłych mieszkańców, po czym z użyciem odpowiednich technik posłać znaczącą ich ilość do takich właśnie stref. W aspekcie prawnym Kodeks Zasad Ogólnych jest już znacznie mniej tolerancyjny. Prawo wychodzi z założenia, że dobro ogółu jest wartością nadrzędną, przez ogół jest tu rozumiany ogół ludzkości, a ponieważ Kolektyw jest uosobieniem woli ludzi, występowanie przeciwko zamysłom Władców Umysłów, jest działaniem na szkodę większego dobra całego gatunku. W praktyce oznacza to tyle, że ludzie walczący z systemem są postrzegani jako zagrożenie, które należy, najczęściej brutalnie zwalczać. W zależności od przewinienia i tego jak owa osoba walczy z systemem kary mogą być różne, a czasami ludzie otrzymują za to nawet nagrody, wszystko zależy od ich podejścia. Jeśli ktoś będzie zrywał plakaty propagandowe, malował obraźliwe hasła na murach placówek urzędowych lub w innych miejscach publicznych gdzie widzą je duże liczby ludzi; albo wykaże się skrajną brawurą i spróbuje zdewastować jakieś biuro rządowe; może liczyć na wycieczkę do obozu pracy, z którego najpewniej już nie wróci. Biada jednak temu, kto przyozdobi mury miejskich budynków symbolem grupy terrorystycznej, lub dopuści się ataku na funkcjonariusza Protektoratu; nie wspominając już rzecz jasna o ludziach jakim wykaże się współpracę z grupami zwalczającymi Kolektyw, lub samych terrorystach. Kodeks Zasad Ogólnych nie bierze pod uwagę praw człowieka, które i tak już dawno odeszły w niepamięć, co oznacza, że zastrzelenie na miejscu w przypadku takiej sytuacji, jest bardzo litościwym wyrokiem. Kolektyw uwielbia publiczne egzekucje, gdzie skazani nierzadko są torturowani przed śmiercią, po czym brutalnie zabijani. Aspekt „edukacyjny”, czy też zastraszający tych działań to jedno, ale głównym celem jest pokazanie, że w istocie istnieją zagrożenia i są to zagrożenia, których należy się obawiać i je zwalczać. Odnośnie zwykłych ludzi i przewinień wobec nich, Kolektyw postrzega praktycznie każdą istotę ludzką jako narzędzie w swych rękach, toteż kradzieże, morderstwa, napaści, pobicia i inne przewinienia, są tutaj traktowane jako niszczenie środków Władców Umysłów, a zatem występowanie przeciwko jego woli. W większości przypadków karą za tego typu przewinienia jest śmierć, z wyjątkiem kradzieży, gdzie jest to zależne głównie od ilości skradzionych dóbr. Ciekawe podejście Kolektyw ma do tematu narkotyków, w bardziej cywilizowanych obszarach są one uznawane za coś złego, gdyż wyniszczają umysł i organizm, jednak w strefach pracy, pozwalają znosić bóle, często fizyczne, dnia codziennego, zmniejszając ilość samobójstw i nierzadko zwiększając liczbę urodzeń. Kolektyw docenia jednak i nagradza konstruktywną krytykę swoich działań, w wielu Okręgach Państwowych, o ile te są dość rozwinięte, powstały całe grupy Krytyków, czyli wykształconych ludzi, którzy zawodowo zajmują się analizą reform rządowych i punktowaniem ich błędów, co jest bardzo pożądane przez Kolektyw, gdyż pomaga wyłapać wszelkie problemy ich systemów. Finalnie, Kodeks Zasad Ogólnych zawiera w sobie także spis reguł i norm bezpieczeństwa, a także tego jakie działania należy podjąć w razie pojawienia się na terenie Okręgu Państwowego ugrupowań terrorystycznych. Ostatnimi czasy jednak, Kodeks Zasad Ogólnych, został wyparty w tej roli przez Kodeks Prawideł Wojny, stworzony na potrzeby Protektoratu. Wiara Ludzie zawsze potrzebowali religii, musieli wierzyć w to, że coś ma nad nimi opiekę, że nie są sami we wszechświecie, że kiedy śmierć wyciąganie po nich swe kościane szpony, ich umysły nie zniknął w wiecznej pustce niebytu. Motywowani strachem przed nieznanym, potrzebą wyjątkowości, czy też po prostu końcem swego istnienia, tworzyli sobie bóstwa, opiekuńcze niematerialne byty, irracjonalne w swej naturze, które w zamian za dary, nierzadko składane w postaci innych ludzi, zapewniały im opiekę. Modlitwa do takich istot dawała ludziom poczucie pewności, bezpieczeństwa, a w przypadku rozterek moralnych, także przeświadczenie o słuszności swych czynów i wymówkę dla niemoralności. Krótkie zastrzyki dopaminy jakie dawała modlitwa z czasem stały się uzależniające, potęgowało to potrzebę rytualizacji i wytwarzało konieczność coraz żarliwszej wiary. Z czasem co inteligentniejsi ludzie wykorzystywali te cechy religii do sterowania podatnymi na sugestie, często ślepymi masami. Na przestrzeni wieków, ta potrzeba stała się tak zakorzeniona w kulturze i wzrosła do takich rozmiarów, że obecnie ludzie w wielu przypadkach nie są w stanie normalnie funkcjonować i żyć, w świecie gdzie takich systemów wierzeń nie ma. Kolektyw nie miał wyboru, musiał zaakceptować potrzebę ludzkiej religijności, musiał przyjąć ich potrzebę posiadania nad sobą boskiego bicza, który trzymałby ich w ryzach moralności. Tak właśnie narodziła się idea Mówców, kroczących po świecie kaznodziejów przemawiających do tłumów, którzy doskonale zaznajomieni z kulturą danego regionu, metodycznie i przebiegle przemycali elementy ideologii Kolektywu do ludzkich umysłów i elementów wierzeń danego regionu. Chociaż niechętnie, Kolektyw musiał uznać skuteczność religii w panowaniu nad masami i jednoczeniem ich w wartościach swej organizacji. W zależności od regionu świata Wiara Kolektywu może mieć różne nazwy i bardzo różnie wyglądać, zawsze ma jednak pewne elementy wspólne. Po pierwsze, jeśli jakaś religia uznaje istnienie boskich figur, Władcy Umysłów zawsze są przedstawiani jako postaci mistyczne, zakapturzone, ukryte pod swymi szatami, nikt nie wie jak wyglądają ani kim są. Po drugie, Mówcy zawsze starają się dążyć do tego aby było ich dwudziestu, albo przynajmniej aby było ich tylu, aby odpowiednio zwielokrotniona ich liczba dała dwadzieścia, co oznacza, że może ich być dziesięciu, pięciu, czterech lub dwoje. W zależności od regionu liczba ta może być różna, jednak zwykle sprowadza się to do dwudziestu lub dwóch postaci, gdzie w przypadku dwudziestu mamy dokładne odwzorowanie Władców, a przynajmniej ich ról, podczas gdy przy dwóch metaforyczne ujęcie roli kobiety i mężczyzny, gdyż zwykle tak są te postaci przedstawiane i dodatkowo odpowiednie rozłożenie obowiązków. Przypadkiem szczególnym jest sytuacja kiedy Mówcy zamiast dwudziestu figur dają jedną, wówczas odnoszą się do jedności Kolektywu jako organizacji. Te trzy rodzaje, dwadzieścia, dwa i jeden działają z reguły najlepiej w społeczeństwach. Do tego Mówcy ze względu na swe zdolności mają łatwą robotę przy szerzeniu propagandy, ponieważ mogą oni spokojnie unosić się nad ziemię, miotać pioruny i kule ognia, albo uzdrawiać chorych, zwłaszcza to ostatnie jest niezwykle przydatne w szerzeniu propagandy, kiedy Mówca wmawia ludziom, że to nie on lecz tajemniczy Kolektyw uzdrowił chorego. Nierzadko ci psychokinetycy są też katami, odbierającymi życie „nieprawym”, którzy wystąpili przeciwko woli Kolektywu. Egzekucja w wykonaniu Mówcy zdecydowanie różni się jednak każdej innej, skazani będący pod wpływem mocy Mówcy zawsze są pełni skruchy i żalu za swoje czyny, nierzadko samemu prosząc się o wymierzenie im sprawiedliwości bez względu na to jak okrutna by ona nie była. Taka śmierć jest zwykle pełna emocjonalności, a sam Mówca nierzadko płacze w chwili wykonywania wyroku, nad losem swego podopiecznego który zbłądził, a który często umiera w takich przypadkach właśnie na skutek działania mocy psychokinetycznych Mówcy. Ochrona Tym co Pozwoliło Kolektywowi na zdobycie władzy na niezliczonych terenach rozsianych po całej kuli ziemskiej po Trzeciej Wojnie Światowej, była obietnica bezpieczeństwa. Chociaż Kolektyw niespecjalnie przejmuje się ludzkim życiem w przypadku jednostek, dostrzega ich potrzebę czucia się bezpiecznymi. Jest to czynnikiem nieodzownym jeśli chce się utrzymać kontrolę nad masami, gdyż bezpieczeństwo to jedna z pierwszy potrzeb jaka musi zostać zagwarantowana człowiekowi aby ten mógł spokojnie bytować. W pojęciu Ochrony zawiera się zatem nie tylko ochrona interesów Kolektywu i samych Władców Umysłów, ale także ludzi jacy znajdują się pod ich kontrolą. Personifikacją pojęcia ochrony w ujęciu Kolektywu jest Protektorat. W pojęciu tym zawiera się wszystkie służby jakie mają dbać o bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców terenów kontrolowanych przez kinetyków. Oznacza to, że w nazwie Protektorat zawiera się nie tylko służby policyjno-wojskowe, jakie wyparły jednostki poprzednich systemów, ale także służbę zdrowia, straży pożarnej i wszystkich innych służb jakie mają zagwarantować obywatelom spokojne, niezmącone troskami życia. Naturalnie znaczy procent tych mieszkańców należy do służb protektoratu, a przynajmniej tych pełniących służbę cywilną, służby mundurowe to zupełnie osobna gałąź społeczeństwa, owiana równie wieloma tajemnicami co sam Kolektyw. Co ważne Protektorat jest pojęciem używanym wyłącznie przez psychokinetyków i ludzi mocno powiązanych z Kolektywem, na tyle aby wiedzieć o istnieniu Czterech Filarów. W każdym z państw kontrolowanych, chociaż służby te niezależnie od gałęzi korzystają z praktycznie tego samego, albo bardzo tylko niewiele różniącego się sprzętu, nadal mają inne nazwy i oznaczenia, tak aby dopasować się do języków i kultury jaka panuje w danym społeczeństwie. Problematyka pojęcia jedności Chociaż Władcy Umysłów często podkreślają jak ważne jest dla nich zjednoczenie się ludzkości w celu przetrwania, patrząc na ich działania można łatwo wysnuć wniosek, że ich cel jest dokładnie odwrotny. Podziały w społeczeństwie ze względu na stan majątkowy, oddzielenie osób mniej i bardziej inteligentnych, do granic gdzie ceną za głupotę potrafi być nawet zaharowywanie na śmierć w gigantycznych obozach pracy; gdzie Protektorzy celowo przymykają oko na wiele przestępstw, aby uniknąć masowych buntów; rozdzielanie ludzi ze względu na elementy kulturowe czy biologiczne, patrząc na to z boku nijak nie wygląda to na próby zjednoczenia. Jednak jak podkreślają sami Władcy Umysłów, jedność, nie oznacza równości. Różnice ekonomiczne są czymś całkowicie normalnym, a w uznaniu Kolektywu, obiektywna ocena inteligencji i zdolności jednostek, jest najlepszym sposobem na określenie jej miejsca w szeregu. Promowanie silnych i odrzucenie słabych, to jedyna słuszna droga dla rozwoju, której ludzkość zaakceptować nie mogła, przez własny sentymentalizm. Ta uczuciowość prowadziła w końcu do nieskuteczności a ta do buntu, na to Kolektyw pozwolić sobie nie może. Stąd kwestia podziałów ekonomicznych w społeczeństwie nie jest w uznaniu Władców Umysłów niczym złym, podobnie jak wyzysk jednych grup przez drugie, jest wręcz czymś perfekcyjnie naturalnym. Kolejnym argumentem jest segregacja rasowa. Każdy biolog wie, że heterogeniczność jest czymś dobrym, jednak każdy z nich wie też, jak dewastacyjne w skutkach może być wprowadzenie do środowiska obiektów ze środowiska innego, które nie posiadają w tym do jakiego przybyły naturalnych oponentów. Multikulturalizm był takim właśnie wprowadzeniem elementów drapieżnych do innych kultur, przy jednoczesnym wybijaniu kłów i pazurów własnym drapieżnikom obecnym na danym obszarze. Kolektyw uznając go za kompletną porażkę, postanowił uniemożliwić ludziom dalsze prowadzenie wojny kulturowej poprzez zamknięcie ich w ich własnych kręgach. W ten sposób stworzono szczelne bańki informacyjne, w których jednostki nie chciały i nie szukały innych odpowiedzi niż te, które dostawały. Celem była tutaj fundamentalizacja całych pokoleń, aby były one posłuszne ideom jaki im wpojono i nie dostrzegały ich błędów, a pozostałe traktowały jako zagrożenie. Ktoś może powiedzieć, że zamykanie ludzi w ich własnych społecznościach przeczy idei rozwoju i jest to prawdą. Kolektyw wyróżnia więc i dba więc o jednostki, które wykazują się otwartością umysłów i dociekliwością, szukając informacji o innych i starając się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, często wbrew woli reszty środowiska Takie jednostki często do owej wiedzy dostęp zyskują, jeśli udowodnią, że nie będzie to miało na nie negatywnego wpływu. Cechą jednostek inteligentnych jest chęć poszukiwania zrozumienia, domeną głupich jest agresja na odmienność. W zależności od tego jakimi cechami wykażą się ciekawscy, mogą zostać wprowadzeni do wyższych kręgów społeczeństwa lub strąceni w otchłań za swą głupotę. W ten sposób rozwijają się ci, którzy faktycznie chcą się rozwijać, a eliminowani są ci, którzy szukają narzędzi do unicestwiania innych. Finalnie jednym z argumentów za segregacją była właśnie chęć zachowania heterogeniczności, to normalne, że jedne geny dominowały drugie, przy czym dominacja nie zawsze oznaczała wzmocnienie puli genetycznej. To normalne, że jedne społeczeństwa są naturalnie głupsze od drugich, a ponieważ Kolektywowi zależy na rozwoju inteligencji stara się separować te dwie różne grupy. Do tego dochodzi tutaj też aspekt chorobowy i sanitarny, z którym Kolektywowi nie opłacało się walczyć i taniej było oddzielić jedne grupy od drugich. Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Władcy Umysłów